Nicolas' Angels
by spkdog
Summary: Ex-commander of Team Galactic, Selena, has turned over a new leaf. Now, she's working on her next big challenge: stopping Team Rocket. But will it be as simple as it sounds? She still has a lot to learn about life before she can successfully defeat anyone.  ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Finally, the long-awaited sequel to Galactic Dirt is here! If you're a new reader, fret not! For this prologue recaps the first story quite nicely. You don't even have to go back and read the first one if you don't want to or don't have time.

I have some people I would like to thank:

MoroPinky: the user who followed Galactic Dirt ever since the third chapter, your reviews always bring me such joy

roxy fan 4 ever: the user who helped me find perfect songs that I would've never thought to use unless you showed them to me, Galactic Dirt benefited greatly from you

loveableheart: the user who loved Galactic Dirt so much that you even made your own story based off of it, I'll have you know that it made me very happy to receive your message (also, for any new readers, loveableheart's story is called Galactic Girl Gone Good and you should definitely read it!)

Now, on to the sequel. Galactic Dirt was written entirely with Selena's POV, but this story will switch POV's by chapter. I will say who's POV it is at the beginning of each chapter. This prologue will have a section in each POV, just as an introduction. I hope I do not disappoint any of you readers with this sequel (people mentioned above, I mean you)! Oh, and the song in the prologue is "Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi (Just One Thought)" by KOKIA.

**Prologue**

_Nicolas' POV_

Hey, if you don't know me, my name is Nicolas and I'm 17 years old. I am in the extensive Officer Jenny family, as my aunt is one of them. I also happen to be a Sinnoh police officer with my arcanine, and we like to do contests in our spare time.

I'm not in Sinnoh right now, though. I'm in Kanto. Kanto is where the Team Rocket headquarters is. My aunt heads a squad here in Kanto that is working towards taking down Team Rocket. The squad consists of me, Selena, Karen, and Maya.

Selena is an ex Team Galactic commander. She somehow avoided getting arrested and lived in an alley in Jubilife City. This is where I met her. I had to keep an eye on her, because the police department I worked with knew her identity. I ended up traveling with her and Maya later on. It was amazing to watch Selena change from Team Galactic mentality into the good person she is now. I fell in love with her, even though our relationship hasn't progressed at all. If she does well on the squad, she doesn't have to go prison, which I am grateful for.

Karen is someone I haven't known for too long, but she is a very sweet girl. She is also the youngest of the group, considering Selena and Maya are also 17 like me and Karen is only 16. She doesn't seem very trusting of Selena or Maya, since they didn't help her when a Team Rocket operative stole her pokemon. Selena did get her pokemon back to her, though.

Maya is my ex-girlfriend. She works for us and Team Rocket. She is our inside source. We communicate via video chat. She, like Selena, used to be evil. I believe her change of heart happened when me and Selena rescued her from her kidnappers. She doesn't like me to talk about it though, so I won't go into detail.

And that's our squad. We work diligently to keep Team Rocket from ruining anymore lives.

_Karen's POV_

The psyduck started crying again and I went to tend to it. The headquarters of out squad is in the basement of a Pokemon Daycare Center, and I run the daycare center part. It's really lots of fun. Pachirisu, Shellos, Wormadam, and Beautifly (my pokemon) love to play with new pokemon friends.

Here in the squad, Nicolas is the only one that I can trust. Maya is the one who told Team Rocket to swipe my pokemon, and Selena wouldn't help at all. There's no way I can ever trust those two. I'm just so thankful to have had my pokemon returned. I gave up my entire life in Sinnoh (without my parents' permission) to come here and keep anyone else from going through what I went through when I had my pokemon stolen from me.

_Selena's POV_

_Within the difficulty of accomplishing my one and only wish, I  
>Want to show you that I'll protect you to the end, for something irreplaceable, it's a promise that I want to fulfill<em>

Within the world covered in doubts, I still haven't found the answer  
>Nevertheless, I advance forward- Why?<br>Cypress trees stretch into the sky; the road pointed straightforward  
>Let's believe in the miracle called now<p>

A dreamlike reality- If it's something that I can change with my hands

Within the difficulty of accomplishing my one and only wish, I  
>Want to show you that I'll protect you to the end, for something irreplaceable<br>I vow to my pounding heartbeats, I'll keep on running until I burn up  
>Within the eternal love, which I can feel it indeed surviving, it's a promise that I want to fulfill<p>

Sunflowers bloom at the foot of the hill; the dazzling and spreading yellowness  
>Illuminates the light of hope<p>

When it comes to things that I can change  
>There should be a varied way of living<p>

Let's risk everything; I want to be shining within my granted time  
>I'm just only breathing and being here; even though it's just that, my feelings overflow<br>I have my happiness; just by being able to think so, how much  
>Light, enough to be lovely, will this moment release?<p>

It's a distance far too long to advance on alone  
>Won't someone open this door? I'm waiting<p>

Within the difficulty of accomplishing my one and only wish, I  
>Want to show you that I'll protect you to the end, for something irreplaceable<br>I vow to my pounding heartbeats, I'll keep on running until I burn up  
>Within the eternal love, which I can feel it indeed surviving<br>It's a promise that I want to fulfill

The crowd went wild to my latest song. When I'm not tracking down and arresting Team Rocket operatives, I have a music career.

I walked backstage and saw my amazing pokemon, Jynx and Ditto. They've always been there for me, even when people haven't.

The last time I spoke to you like this, I mentioned that I wanted my relationship status with Nicolas to move out of the friend zone. That hasn't happened yet. I don't know what's stopping me.

_Maya's POV_

I am no longer the perky young villain I once was. I constantly have flashbacks from my time in that warehouse. I used to feel safe because I had Nicolas by my side and he promised not to let anything like that happen to me again. But Nicolas isn't here. I'm on my own.

I'm doing my best to protect myself. I no longer where that skimpy Team Rocket uniform that I used to wear (a black mini skirt, a black long-sleeved mid-drift top with a red R on it, black high-heeled boots, black gloves, and a black headband). Now I wear a long sleeved knee-length turtle-neck white dress doesn't showcase my body at all with a red R on it, black gloves, black boots, glasses, and my hair is in a conservative bun. By making myself unattractive, I'm keeping guys from looking at me. (FYI, my glasses aren't real. I take them off during the video reports to my squad to keep them from worrying.) I also make sure that I have Meribelle (tyranitar), Marc (eevee), and Milly (another eevee) out with me when I sleep.

Well, there is one guy who notices me, but only because he has to. He is my partner, Bradley of Unova. Yeah, I was demoted so low that I need a partner. He is my age, and he has shaggy red hair with a slight curl to it and orange eyes. He is loud, obnoxious, and doesn't take anything seriously. I can't stand him.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

The song in this chapter is "She's So Gone" by Lemonade Mouth. When I originally wrote the prologue, I forgot to mention anything about Maya's pokemon, so I fixed that.

**Chapter 1**

_Maya's POV_

We were nearing the end of our weekly report where they tell me what happens there and I tell them what Team Rocket is up to. Unfortunately, because I'm such a low rank, I don't know any of Team Rocket's plans. And if I don't know anything, I can't tell Nicolas and Selena. Oh yeah, and Karen, too. I'm still not used to including her.

Because the video chat was almost over, Selena was sharing bits and pieces of a new song she was working on. She said that something didn't feel quite in place about it, though, regardless of how amazing I thought it was. I envy her song writing ability. I couldn't write anything even if it was a matter of life or death.

The chat ended, and a familiar voice was heard outside my room. "Hey, Maya!" Bradley called as he burst through my door.

Ugh! Bradley was always doing this! What on Earth made him think he could just walk into the girls' rooms uninvited? You'd think there'd be a rule against it, or something.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"It's our turn to practice in the rhyming chant simulator," Bradley said, his three pokemon (Blitzle, Golett, Eelektross) making noises in agreement.

I sighed. Bradley had just recently graduated the academy and was just starting out as an operative. This was the low level I had been demoted to, and at this level you have to say a stupid rhyming chant after you take someone's pokemon. It sucks.

Marc, Milly, Meribelle, and I went with Bradley and his pokemon to the simulator. We got inside and they simulated a situation for us. The holographic people we were stealing from were sitting at a picnic table enjoying fruit. At least, they were enjoying their fruit before we showed up.

"Alright," came an official voice. "You've just taken their pokemon and revealed your presence. Now, announce you allegiance to Team Rocket with your rhyming chant!"

I seriously hated this. Suddenly, I thought of an amazing idea that would make this a lot more fun. With my idea set, I started the chant. "Prepare for trouble, stop eating that orange!"

Now, Bradley's turn to continue. "And make it double, because... um... uh..."

"Cut!" the official voice called out. "Bradley, it is your job to come up with the next line without hesitation!"

"But she picked a word without a rhyme!" Bradley defended.

"I don't care!" said the voice. "Because she goes first, she gets to say whatever she wants! You have to be ready for anything! Now, get out of the simulator! It's time for the next pair to show their stuff."

As we left the simulator, I could not help but laugh. "You did that on purpose!" Bradley accused.

"Guilty as charged!" I continued to laugh. I went back to my room and he went back to his.

Later, I went into the public cafeteria for agents who weren't currently on missions to have some dinner. The food was actually pretty good. It didn't suck, to say the least.

I was just getting out of the line and heading to an empty table, when some big guys blocked my path. They reminded me of the of the ones who kidnapped me, even though I knew it wasn't them.

"So your the famous Maya," said one.

"You were on top of the line, but then you plummeted so low," said another.

"Yes, now please let me through," I said.

"I don't think so," said yet a third.

"We hear you turned out to be quite the performing artist on that big mission of yours," said the second.

"You know, the mission that got you demoted," said the first.

"So why don't you sing a little something for us?" asked a fourth guy.

"I really don't think so," I said quickly. This has to be hands down one of the most uncomfortable situations I have ever been in.

"C'mon," said the third, while the first took my try and the second and fourth lifted me up onto a table. "This can be your stage."

I honestly didn't know what to do at this point. I kinda just stood there, until I heard music. It was the song that Selena had played over the video message earlier, only a revamped version of it. I turned to see a laptop, sound equipment, and Bradley. He tossed me a mic. I just hoped I could remember all the words to the song.

_Insecure in her skin like a puppet girl on a string  
>Broke away learned to fly if you want her back<br>Gotta let her shine  
>So it looks like the joke's on you <em>

_cause the girl that you thought you knew,_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You wont find her around  
>You can look but you wont see <em>

_The girl I used to be  
>Cause she, she's so gone<em>

_Here I am this is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be  
>Are you shocked? Are you mad <em>

_That your missing out on who I really am  
>Now it looks like the jokes on you<em>

_Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

She's so gone

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You wont find her around  
>You can look but you wont see <em>

_The girl I used to be  
>Cause she <em>

_She's so gone away like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby this is me_

_Yeah_

She's so gone

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You wont find her around  
>You can look but you wont see <em>

_The girl I used to be  
>Cause she, she's so gone<em>

_She's so gone_

_You can look but you wont see_

_The girl I used to be_

_Cause she, she's so gone_

_She so gone, she's so gone_  
><em>So long, she so gone<em>

_Gone, gone, gone_

The guys seemed impressed. "We're pretty convincing with the promoters," one of them said. "If you keep these little concerts up, we can get you elevated back to where you were before." Then, they walked away.

"You're quiet the performer," Bradley said to me.

"Thank God you were here!" I exclaimed. "What did you do to the song? And more importantly, how did you get it?"

"Well, I'm kind of a whiz with computers and editing," Bradley said. "Don't tell anyone, though, it'll make me sound like a nerd. I found the song on your computer, and-"

"You were on my computer?" I ask/yelled.

"I was looking for something I could use to get you back for what you did to me in the simulation," Bradley explained.

"But you deserved that," I interjected.

"Anyway," Bradley began, "I listened to the song and started to brainstorm ways it could be better. This is what I came up with. You like?"

"Yeah, it's awesome!" I said. I honestly meant it. I mean, I wouldn't want to insult Selena, but Bradley's revamped version was way better. I'll have to play it for her later. "I had no idea you were a computer geek."

"I'm not a geek!" Bradley said. "I'm a rapper."

"Really? A rapper?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Bradley confirmed. "You doubt my awesomeness?"

"Of course!" I replied.

"No, but seriously, you seem like a born performer," Bradley said. "And I heard about how you were before that mission: stuck up and outgoing, always up for a performance. But all I've seen of you before today has been shy, quiet, and hiding in the background."

"You're point?" I asked seriously.

"There's a saying that a girl's personality changes completely after she has sex for the first time," Bradley said. "What exactly happened on that mission of yours?

I turned away, suddenly pulling myself in check. I had more flashes of the warehouse. How could I have been having a playful conversation with this guy? He was Team Rocket scum, just like all the others. I had to remember that.

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: I just had to start the first chapter with Maya because I just love Bradley. He is definitely my favorite of the new characters (yes, there are other new characters).


	3. Chapter 2

Please blame my lack of updates on school.

**Chapter 2**

_Selena's POV_

I lay in wait, waiting for just the right moment. I was out on a mission, and I had enough evidence to prove that this guy was guilty of being a Team Rocket operative, now all I had to do was catch him.

There it was! The perfect opportunity! I pounced on his back. "You are under arrest!"

"Under what charge?" he asked as he struggled.

"Team Rocket affiliation," I replied.

"You have no proof!" he defended.

"Trust me, I have enough proof to keep you locked up for life. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." I continued on, rambling out his rights to him as was required by law. Now, I know what you're thinking: Since when do I follow the law? Just because I've changed doesn't mean I have to be a total stickler for the rules, right? Correct as that may be, a law suit for not reading this dude his rights would be a huge waste of time, time we could be using to catch more guys and stop Team Rocket.

"Wait, you're just a teenage girl!" he exclaimed. "Where's your badge? What right do you have to arrest me?"

"This official enough for ya?" I asked, flashing my badge for him. Because I was on a special squad, I got a badge. It's not a real badge, since I'm not a real cop. But if I didn't have a badge, the criminals would not take me seriously. A fake badge will do; no one ever looks close enough at it to see it's falseness.

I brought in into the local precinct and went back to the basement HQ under the Pokemon Daycare Center. Nicolas and Karen were talking about something, but went silent when I entered the room. "Good news, guys," I said, breaking the awkward silence that had broken out. "I caught another one."

"Great job, Selena!" Nicolas congratulated warmly. I couldn't help but blush slightly when he spoke to me. I hoped he didn't notice. This sensation is still so new to me and I'm not sure what to do.

"Yeah, good for you," Karen said coldly. She turned her back to me and left the room.

"When will she stop hating me?" I asked Nicolas. "She doesn't have problems with you."

"I didn't abandon her when her pokemon were taken," Nicolas pointed out.

"But I fixed everything!" I said.

"Just give it time," said Nicolas. "It's kinda interesting, though. When you were emotionally compromised, she was bright and happy. Now that your personal issues have been resolved, she's emotionally compromised."

Again, my cheeks grew slightly red. It's very difficult liking a guy that knows just as much about you as you know about yourself. He did, however, pose quite a thought.

I made my way off to my room and checked my email. It's a special email address made to link different squads or different members of the same squad who were apart for long distances of time, like me and Maya. Sure enough, there was an email from Maya in my inbox. It was a video of her singing my song, only better. She figured out the song perfectly, or so I thought. Then I read the message she typed, and this is what it said:

_Hey Selena,_

_ My partner Bradley remixed your song. I hope you don't mind. Please don't be offended. Anyway, I figured out way to increase my rank again. If I do more concerts like this, some higher operatives will pull some strings and get me promoted._

_ I'll report again later, _

_ Maya_

I'll admit, the new version of the song was way better than how I set it up. And it's great that she's making an effort to help the squad while simultaneously exercising her voice. The song sounded better coming from her voice than it did mine, since the new version wasn't really my style. I quickly wrote her a reply.

_Maya,_

_ The song is great; I think that you should keep it for when this is all over and you start your own music career. It suits you better than it does me. I'm glad to hear of your progress on the mission._

_ Selena_

I never doctor up the introductions or closings. It's just a waste of time.

**End of Chapter 2  
><strong>

A/N: We now see some of our main character, although she only received a filler chapter. I'm glad I finally got the chance to write something. I've got advanced courses this year, and I barely have any time to do anything but homework. I'll try to update as soon as I can; I love writing this story and working with these characters.


	4. Chapter 3

The song in this chapter is "In The Sky" by Miz. No one actually sings it in the story, at least not until later.

**Chapter 3**

_Nicolas' POV_

I stood outside Karen's bedroom door, debating whether or not to got inside. Whenever she wasn't working upstairs, she locked herself in there.

"Hurry up, already!" Selena told me. She was sitting over on the couch with her guitar. "You look like a creeper just standing outside her room like that."

After that remark, I went ahead and knocked on Karen's door. "Karen? Can I come in?"

"No! Go away!" Karen snapped.

I sighed. Even though Karen is only one year younger, I sometimes feel as though I'm dealing with a child.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because I said so! Go away!"

"She's such a baby," Selena commented.

"Insulting her is not going to help you get on her good side," I scolded her.

"If she's gonna act like this all the time, maybe I don't want to be on her good side."

I looked at Selena and smiled. She was just like this back when she had to put up with Maya's antics. Ah, memories...

I turned back to Karen's door. "Karen, this is getting out of hand. I'm coming in to see what you're doing whether you like it or not."

"You don't have a key," Karen pointed out.

"I think I can help with that," Selena said as she unfolded a paper clip. She shoved the unfolded paper clip into the key hole of Karen's door knob and picked the lock in a matter of seconds. She was so good with stuff like this.

"Thank you, Selena," I said to her.

"Your welcome," she shrugged it off. She turned away, but not before I could catch a hint of a blush on her cheeks. It's so cute how she thinks I don't notice. She's a seventeen year old girl discovering the beauty of a crush for the first time, and it's just adorable. I love her. She knows I love her. I told her myself, but she didn't give me any direct response on whether she felt the same way or not. I figure that she's been through so much, she's not sure what to do with this; all I can do is be patient and wait for her to sort herself out. I will not push her. I love her enough to wait.

I walked into Karen's now unlocked room. "I told you to go away!" she hissed at me, covering up some sheets of paper on her desk with her arms.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. I made my way over to her desk and tried to get a look at the sheets of paper. They were song sheets. "You write songs?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Well, can I read them?" I asked.

"No! They aren't any good," Karen said.

"You know I'm not going laugh at you," I tried to reassure her.

"You still can't read them," Karen stayed firm.

"Then sing one for me," I offered. Karen thought this idea was even worse.

"No! I couldn't carry a tune to save my life!"

"Then let me read one, just one," I compromised. "Please?"

Karen seemed unsure, but handed me a sheet anyway. It was titled "In The Sky". I read down the page.

_I wanna find it _

_What I've been searching  
>The boy reaches out to the sky<br>He prays he'll get it no doubt he'll make it  
>All of his goals and desires<em>

_The sky above you_  
><em>Is waiting for you<em>  
><em>To take the first step and break out<em>

_When you fly in the sky_

_Simply divine you're dreaming  
>Leave your worries behind 'cuz that's imagination<br>Can you feel tonight _

_The fire inside it's burning  
>All you gotta do is break on through<br>To make your wishes all come true _

_Amazing_

_So you might be hurting_

_Down low you're feeling  
>Have faith within all will be ok<br>That sky above you she'll always save you  
>So never give up on yourself<em>

_When you fly in the sky_

_Simply divine you're dreaming  
>Leave your worries behind 'cuz that's imagination<br>Can you feel tonight _

_The fire inside it's burning  
>All you gotta do is break on through<br>To make your wishes all come true _

_Amazing_

_Any day anytime you can reach out to the sky_  
><em>Spread your wings Catch that light<em>  
><em>Say it now, "I'm gonna be myself"<em>

_I know you'll make it_  
><em>No doubt you'll make it<em>  
><em>Be a little brave now it's time to take on your dream<em>

_When you fly in the sky_  
><em>You're dreaming<em>  
><em>Leave your worries behind 'cuz that's imagination<em>  
><em>Can you feel tonight the fire inside it's burning<em>  
><em>All you gotta do is break on through<em>  
><em>To make your wishes all come true<em>

_Amazing  
>Amazing<br>Amazing_

"This is really good!" I complimented. True, it was fantastic.

"No, It's not..."

"Hey, you know Maya is doing her part of the mission over in Team Rocket. If she sings for some dudes, she can get promoted. The thing is, she doesn't write songs the way Selena does. Maybe you could send some songs to Maya to sing at her little mini concerts," I proposed. This idea made sense. I remember when I was traveling with Selena and Maya, and Maya asked me to preform with her. Since Selena was not around at the time, Maya let me in on a secret: she was the worst songwriter on the planet. The song we were planning to sing (before she was kidnapped) was one she had just found on the internet. Maya's not the kind of singer to only sing songs she relates to, she's the kind of singer that with sing any song with a cool beat and a good message. Again, I had to smile at my beauteous memories.

Karen looked really unsure at 1. the thought of letting out all her original songs, and 2. helping Maya with something. After some thinking, she finally said "Oh, ok, I guess..."

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: Nicolas is not as fun to write in as Selena, but I find this necessary. So, can you see where I'm taking the Nicolas/Selena romance? I just outlined the entire thing for this story in this single little chapter. Don't expect another update too soon. I'll try my best not to leave you waiting for another chapter too long.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Karen's POV_

I knelt down to play with the pokemon in the Day Care center I work at. They are so much fun. I always find myself giggling with them. Work is such a peaceful place. I can always forget what bothers me.

What bothers me is Selena. Sure, she got my pokemon back, but the fact that she thinks that that's enough to be on good terms with me is what bugs me. It's not enough. She's thinks she's so high and mighty and that I should just forgive her. She didn't do enough for me to forgive her. And she has the nerve to ask why I hate her?

Nicolas understands me. He's the only one around here that does. If he wasn't around, I would be completely and totally alone. If he wasn't in love with Selena, there'd be almost nothing keeping me from taking Nicolas all to myself. The only thing is, Maya and Selena have both made passes at him, and I don't want to be compared to them. It's bad enough that we are on the same squad and are linked to music, I don't want any other links to those vixens.

The little bell on the front door went off to signal that the door had been opened. "Welcome!" I said cheerfully. I stood up to see who walked in, and when I did, I froze in my tracks.

It was a man. Not just _a_ man, _the_ man. The man who came to my house that fateful morning and took my pokemon away from me. I was suddenly filled with rage. I had to get revenge.

When he saw me, he turned and bolted. There was no way I was gonna let him get away. We keep a gun hidden behind the counter just in case, and now was the perfect time to use it. I sprung it on him and fired. I hit the door frame and he ducked down. "You can't get away from me!" I screamed.

I jumped over the counter and walked toward him. I was ready to kill him. "I've waited a long time for this," I told him. The gun wavered in my hand. He could tell I was serious.

"Mercy," he pleaded.

"You didn't show me mercy when you took my pokemon away!"

"I was just doing my job!" he said.

"And I'm just doing mine!" I said. "What business do you have here?"

He hesitated. "Talk!" I screamed.

"I heard the was a successful Pokemon Day Care center here, and I came to swipe all it's pokemon clients," he admitted.

"You don't deserve to live," I said as I prepared the gun to fire again.

Nicolas and Selena, having heard the gunshot from earlier, dashed up the stairs to see what was going on. They gasped when they saw me with the gun.

"Karen! Put down the gun!" Selena scolded.

"I don't have to listen to you!" I yelled at her.

"You're going to listen to me!" Selena tackled me to the ground. The gun went off again and shot the ceiling. Nicolas ran to the Team Rocket guy.

"Let me kill him! Let me kill him!" I struggled against Selena, but she was just too strong. I couldn't escape her grasp.

"Calm down," she said sternly.

"No!" I screamed. "Look into his face and tell me he doesn't need to die!"

Selena looked up at the man. "Hey, thats-"

"Yes! Now let me kill him!"

"Who is he?" Nicolas asked.

"He's the Team Rocket agent that showed up to steal away Karen's pokemon," Selena explained. "Throw cuffs on him!"

At this point, I had tuned out the rest of the world. My body was shaking uncontrollably. Tears pushed themselves out of my eyes, and I was nauseous. I wanted everything to end.

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: Now we get a glimpse into Karen's dark little mind. I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Selena's POV_

I honestly didn't know Karen had it in her to lash out like that. Needless to say, we're not gonna keep a gun that close to her for a while.

Currently, Karen was in her room. She'd thrown up a couple of times and locked herself in there, away from us.

"Poor girl," commented Jenny (Nicolas' aunt, for those of you with impaired memory receptors). "Firing a gun at someone for the first time is such a traumatic experience. She's normally so sweet, she's never even held a gun before! Let alone shot one twice!"

"Someone should talk to her," Nicolas suggested.

"Go ahead," I replied. "She actually likes you."

"I don't think I should be the one to do it," he said.

"Who then?" I asked. They both looked directly at me. I didn't like where this was going. "Why me?"

"Because you stopped her doing something she'd regret forever," Jenny explained. "She would've killed that man if it weren't for you."

As much as I hated to admit it, I just couldn't argue with logic like that. I walked up to Karen's door and knocked softly. "Karen?" I called gently. No answer. I tried the handle, but it was locked. No problem. With the help of the unfolded paper clip, I had that door open in a snap.

I crept quietly into the room. I didn't want to startle her, as she'd just had a traumatic experience. Startling her would be the worst possible thing to do. Her room was dark. There was a lump under the covers on her bed with no signs of movement. "Are you alive in there?" I asked cautiously. Still no movement. This made me really nervous.

I went in father and walked all the way to her bed and sat down next to the lump. (FYI, I knew the lump was Karen's body.) She didn't react to me at all. I really hoped she hadn't killed herself. She's not that kind of person, but then again, we never expected her to spring a gun either, so I wasn't sure what to expect from her anymore.

I knew I had to pull the blanket off of her, but I didn't want to. I had to see if she was dead or not, but I didn't want to have to deal with the loss of Karen. If I never removed the blanket, I would never have to know. I mean, it's not like I haven't been around dead bodies before, being part of an evil organization and all, but suicide is different. It's a choice. If Karen made that choice, I could never forgive myself. It's my fault for not helping her back when her pokemon were stolen in the first place. She asked for my help, and I didn't comply. She became emotionally compromised and went crazy with a gun. Everything is my fault.

Enough beading around the bush! I carefully grasped my fingers around the edge of the blanket and swiftly pulled back. As quickly as the blanket came up, the body came up with it. Her hair was pulled back into two high pigtails. Her arms wrapped my waist and she leaned her head on me, using my breasts as a pillow (which was kind of embarrassing on my part since my breasts are kinda small and don't make a very good pillow). She sobbed and sobbed. I all good think was _thank God she's alive_!

"I'm so so sorry!" she exclaimed between sobs. "I don't know what got into me. I saw him and all I could think of was revenge. He took my pokemon, and my pokemon are my life. It seemed only fitting that I take his life, too." She now sobbed harder.

"There, there," I said, patting her head. I really wasn't sure what to say to her. She was in quite a state. It was almost like she was six years old instead of sixteen. At least she was sorry and not revenge bound anymore.

"I. Forgive. You."

I was taken aback by this next set of words. "What?" I asked, seeking clarification.

Karen let go of me and sat back. She kept her gaze downward. "When you left me there all by myself after my pokemon had been abducted, I thought you were the coldest, most heartless person on the planet-"

I interjected a bit at this point. "At that time, I was."

"You thought you could make it up to me by returning my pokemon, but you hadn't," she continued. "I didn't believe that you'd changed at all, even though everyone else did. I thought that you just didn't want me opposing you anymore, and that you were still heartless. I couldn't let myself accept your apology. But, after today, I realize that that isn't the case. If you were heartless, you wouldn't care if I killed hundreds. Instead, you cared enough to stop me from doing serious harm to that man. So, I accept your apology and hope deeply that you and everyone else would accept mine. I shouldn't have shut you out."

I smiled at her. "Apology accepted, and thank you for your forgiveness. Are you going to give Maya forgiveness, too?"

"I'll try, since you believe in her, but it won't be easy," she said.

"I'm just glad you'll try," I said. There was a silence.

"Do we hug now?" she asked.

"No, I don't hug," I responded. It's no secret that I'm not some affectionate teddy bear. I don't generally hug people.

"I bet if it was Nicolas, you would want to hug."

This statement of hers bugged me. Was I really that obvious?

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6

I was going to take a break from my multi-chapter stories for the month to pursue NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), but I felt like I was going to die if I didn't update soon. The song in the chapter is "Since You Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

**Chapter 6**

_Maya's POV_

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
>It was cool but it was all pretend<br>Yeah yeah  
>Since you've been gone<em>

_You dedicated you took the time_  
><em>Wasn't long till I called you mine<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>

_And all you'd ever hear me say_  
><em>Is how I pictured me with you<em>  
><em>That's all you'd ever hear me say<em>

_But since you've been gone_  
><em>I can breathe for the first time<em>  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Thanks to you now I get what I want<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>

_How can I put it? You put me on_  
><em>I even fell for that stupid love song<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>

_How come I'd never hear you say_  
><em>"I just wanna be with you"<em>  
><em>I guess you never felt that way<em>

_But since you've been gone_  
><em>I can breathe for the first time<em>  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Thanks to you now I get, I get what I want<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>

_You had your chance you blew it_  
><em>Out of sight, out of mind<em>  
><em>Shut your mouth I just can't take it<em>  
><em>Again and again and again and again<em>

_Since you've been gone_  
><em>(Since you've been gone)<em>  
><em>I can breathe for the first time<em>  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Thanks to you<em>  
><em>(Thanks to you)<em>  
><em>Now I get, I get what I want<em>

_I can breathe for the first time  
>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah<br>Thanks to you  
>(Thanks to you)<br>Now I get  
>(I get)<br>You should know  
>(You should know)<br>That I get, I get what I want  
>Since you've been gone<br>Since you've been gone  
>Since you've been gone<em>

Thanks to Bradley, I've completed yet another one of those stupid concerts. I wish I didn't have to do them, but I must for the sake of the mission. I found the song on the internet (no surprise, that's where I find every song).

What really sucks is that I can't even relate to the song. This song is about having a break-up and finally being able to breath, as if the boyfriend was restricting and holding you back. I had a break-up, that part is relatable. The difference is that without Nicolas, I feel like I can't breathe. Not because I like him, because trust me, I'm over him. It's because he made me feel safe. I'm all by myself in a sea of villains. Bradley is certainly no help in that area.

I walked back to my room and sat down. Milly and Marc were playing together. It was adorable. I wish I could be carefree like that. I can never be that way again. I have no innocence. Innocence is something that you can't get back after you lose it.

I envy Karen. She is untouched. She still looks at the world through young eyes. The fiasco with the gun doesn't mean anything. She's perfect, I'm not. It's so surprising to me that she agreed to give me songs for the concerts. Never again will I have to find meaningless songs on the internet.

"Oh, Maya!" Bradley called in a sing-song voice as he burst through my door. I'm so sick of him doing that!

"BRADLEY!" I practically exploded. "I told you hundreds of times NOT to burst in like that!"

"How do you want me to burst in, then?" he asked. Clearly seeing that I wasn't in the mood, he toned himself down. "I've brought gifts." He held up a bag and pulled two stones from it. One stone was red, and one was blue.

"A fire stone and a water stone?" I asked in astonishment. "What are these for?"

"For your eevees, of course!" he replied. I wasn't sure about this idea. They've been my eevees for a long time, and forcing them to evolve didn't really feel right. If they wanted to, however, I would let them.

"It's up to Marc and Milly to decide," I said.

"Fair enough," said Bradley. He set the two stones on the floor.

Marc, being the ever ambitious eevee, ran straight for the fire stone. Milly seemed unsure, but if Marc was going to change, then so was she. She moved slowly to the water stone.

There was a bright flash of light, and standing in the center of the room was a flareon and a vaporeon.

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: Here's a nice little filler chapter. The paragraph about Karen gives us a window into future events of the storyline. Karen's innocence will come up again later. In the next chapter, we will meet a new character who changes everything. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Nicolas' POV_

I was at the front counter of the Daycare Center next to Karen. It was a slow time of the day, so I had come to chat with her. Nothing serious, just average everyday chit-chat. She's a nice person to talk to.

Our chat was interrupted by the sound of someone opening the front door. It was a young couple. The girl had long pale blond hair, but I didn't pay enough attention to her to see much more than that. It was the guy that caught my attention. He had short yellow-blond hair with red and blue streaks; his bangs came down over his right eye. He was wearing black pants, a white muscle shirt with the symbol of the British flag on it, and a denim jacket. What really grabbed my attention about him was the left eye. The one that wasn't covered by his hair. It was yellow. Bright yellow. The same bright yellow eye color I had only seen once before.

"Look at the pretty Pokemon!" the girl exclaimed, looking at the Pokemon in the center. "I can't wait for mine to play with them!"

"You go take a closer look while I handle the business," he said to her. Then he walked up to the counter.

I had an uneasy feeling about this guy, and I could tell that Karen did, too. He walked up to the counter, shaking his head at his bubbly girlfriend. "Girls," he said, "they're only good for one thing, am I right? You use 'em, throw 'em out, and get a new one."

Karen was appalled. She gasped angrily and stormed off. "I don't appreciate the way you talk about women, but we have more important matters to discuss," I said to him. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my wallet. Inside, I keep a picture of Selena. This was what I took out. She was the one with the yellow eyes. "Have you seen this girl before?"

His disposition changed completely. Rather than joking about girls, he was now very serious. "Where did you find that picture?" he asked sternly in a hushed tone. He, in turn, grabbed a picture from his own wallet. His picture was of a woman with long wavy black hair and the same yellow eyes. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Beside the age difference and the wavy hair, she looked exactly like Selena.

"This picture is of my good friend, Selena," I said calmly, feeling no fear by his threatening tone. "Who is your picture of?"

"It's none of your business," he said.

"Please," I urged. "Selena doesn't know anything about where she came from originally. I feel like you're holding information that can help."

"You really care about her, don't you?" he asked. "You're such a kid. I bet you're still a virgin. Very well, my picture is of my mother. I've never met her; this picture was left with me when I was abandoned."

I wasn't sure what to say next. "Would you mind doing a DNA test?"

"You're kidding, right?

"No, I'm not," I replied. "I want to compare it to Selena's."

"You're crazy," he said to me. "I have no family anymore." He turned toward his girlfriend. "Lyssa, we're leaving. There's no way we're keeping your Pokemon here."

I hit the button under the counter signaling for my aunt to get here ASAP. Luckily, she was closer than I thought. Before the couple could get through the door, Aunt Jenny blocked their path. "I'm afraid I can't let anyone leave," she declared. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This guy won't subject himself to a DNA test," I told her.

"Is it for the good of the mission?" Jenny asked.

"Most definitely," I answered.

Jenny asked another question. "Does this guy have a name?"

Everyone looked at him. "Duncan."

"Well, Duncan, you're with me," Jenny said.

"What's going on?" the girlfriend, Lyssa, asked.

"Get out of here," Duncan told her. "This doesn't concern you."

Aunt Jenny led him downstairs to a special medical room we had down there. When the building was built, it was made to be a safe house that someone in danger would never have to leave. That's why it had it's own medical facilities. I followed them.

Jenny knew about how to do blood DNA tests, so she proceeded to remove some of Duncan's blood and run it through the machine. What she saw shocked her core; I could see it on her face. When I glanced at the results, I couldn't believe it either. "Selena!" I called to her.

She walked in from the other room. "Yeah, Nicolas? What's up?" She looked over at Duncan. "Who's this?"

Aunt Jenny hesitated a bit before answering. "He's your brother."

**End of Chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 8

This chapter mentions the song "Journey to the Past" from the movie Anastasia (I LOVE THIS MOVIE!) The full song in this chapter is "Scream" by ZOEgirl.

**Chapter 8**

_Selena's POV_

"My... brother...?" I asked shakily. I... had a brother? How? That's impossible! … Or is it? I don't know anything about my birth parents, how should I know whether they had more than one child?

My body wouldn't stop shaking. I tried to take deep breaths, but it didn't help at all. I looked up at the face of my supposed brother. He seemed as shocked and disbelieving as I was.

"There's no way she's my sister!" he exclaimed. "I don't have any family anymore!"

That was the key word, wasn't it? Anymore. He knows he had family at some point. He knows more than me.

"Duncan! Compare that picture of your mother to Selena! You can't deny it!" Nicolas yelled.

"He... has a picture?" I felt like I was in a daze, barely able to understand anything around me.

"Show her!" Nicolas commanded.

The boy, apparently named Duncan, reluctantly pulled out a photo. As I looked at it, I felt like I was looking in a mirror. It was too much. I fell on my knees and then over onto my side. My body twitched uncontrollably and I almost hyperventilated. My eyes were wide open, but so unfocused that I could barely see a thing. Then, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was lying in my bed, with Jenny at my bedside. "I'm glad to see you're awake," she said. "I wasn't sure you would ever wake up."

I just stayed silent. I didn't feel like talking.

"You know, Nicolas wanted to be the first one to talk to you after you woke up, but I told him it would be inappropriate for him to be in your room while you were unconscious!" Jenny laughed loudly. Apparently, she thought she was funny.

"Go away," I said flatly.

"Fine, I see you need some alone time," she said. Then, she left.

I wasn't sure what to think. I hadn't approached the issue of my past for a while now, and it was suddenly coming back to get me. I started to remember a song I heard when I was younger. _Home, love, family; there was once a time I must've had them too. _That song was from a movie, I think.

At this moment, Nicolas burst through the door. "Selena! I heard you woke up. Are you ok?"

Nicolas is always so quick to care about my well-being. Sometimes I can't tell whether I find it sweet or annoying.

"I'm fine," I lied. Of course I wasn't fine! What on Earth would make him ask that? I just found out that I actually have a family member! Possibly more! My emotions are all over the place and my thoughts won't stand still for even a moment. My head is still aching. It was aching so much that I had even passed out, and he was there to see it! So why did he even have to ask?

"Are you sure?" he asked. Is he serious? One of the biggest rules about girls is that when they say they're fine, they really aren't. Nicolas is the most understanding person I know, you'd think he would get it. I feel so alone in my head.

Nicolas smiled at me. "I bet your past is bugging you again, isn't it? I have an idea, let's look through your song folder at the songs you wrote when you were depressed and full of self-loathing." He made a move to grab my folder of songs which was on my desk.

"Don't you dare touch that folder," I said in a low, threatening tone.

He disregarded my warning and grabbed it anyway. He began to open it.

"Nicolas, I mean it," I warned again.

He ignored me again and flipped through the contents of my folder. Now, I started arguing nonstop to make him put down my folder and leave me alone. If he didn't understand me properly, he didn't have right to be here. He continued to ignore me and babbled on about how he was going to help me cheer up. Finally, I just screamed.

That got his attention. "Selena..."

"Nicolas," I began, "Do I really have to scream for you to hear me?"

He finally fell silent, realizing he had been wrong. We gazed into each other's eyes. I tried to get out of bed, but I couldn't stand up very well. I had to fall against the bedpost for support. He tried to help me, but I wouldn't let him. "Get out," I told him. And I didn't have to tell him twice. He left without saying another word.

I hobbled over to my desk chair and sat down. Placing my elbows on the desk, I put my hands in my hair. Then, I got an idea. First, I pulled my hair back into a low bun to keep in out of the way. Then, I began to write a song.

_Does anybody know how I feel?  
>Sometimes I'm numb, sometimes I'm overcome<br>Does anybody care what's going on?  
>Do I have to wear my scars like a badge on my arm<br>For you to see me, I need release_

_Do I have to scream for you to hear me?_  
><em>Do I have to bleed for you to see me?<em>  
><em>'Cause I grieve, you're not listening to me<em>  
><em>Do I need to scream?<em>

_Has anybody seen what's been done?_  
><em>Where was my defense? No one heard my protest<em>  
><em>The eyes of God were watching me<em>  
><em>It's time to make my peace, let it go and be released<em>  
><em>So I can breathe again<em>  
><em>I'm on my knees<em>

_Do I have to scream for you to hear me?  
>Do I have to bleed for you to see me?<br>'Cause I grieve, you're not listening to me  
>Do I need to scream?<em>

_I've been marked, set apart_  
><em>But I'm cut so deep and afraid of the dark<em>  
><em>One drop of blood from the hole in Your hand<em>  
><em>Is enough to heal me and make me stand<em>

_'Cause I'm clean, He is listening to me_

_I don't have to scream for Him to hear me_  
><em>Don't have to bleed for Him to see me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm clean, He is listening to me<em>  
><em>I don't have to scream<em>  
><em>I don't have to bleed<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm clean, He is listening<em>  
><em>And I don't have to scream<em>

Maybe It's a good thing that Nicolas and I aren't growing any closer together, maybe it isn't.

**End of Chapter 8**


	10. Chapter 9

The song in this chapter is "Lovely Traces" by Krystal Meyers.

**Chapter 9**

_Nicolas' POV_

Man, am I stupid! I can't believe I didn't hear a word she was saying! She must think I'm a huge jerk now, and will never want to pursue her feelings for me, if there are even any left. I never thought I'd love someone enough to ignore them. All I wanted was for her to feel better, more at ease. I just can't believe myself.

It was the day after the argument. I was sitting against the wall in the hallway, my face in my hands, when I heard Aunt Jenny calling. "Everyone get upstairs!" When I got upstairs, Karen was already there. Selena came up shortly after I did, openly avoiding me.

"Look what I found outside!" said Aunt Jenny, dragging Duncan in by the arm. She turned to him. "Tell them what you told me."

"No, I don't want to," said Duncan.

"Tell them, or else I'll have you arrested," Aunt Jenny threatened.

"You can't legally do that, but whatever," Duncan sighed. "I had a job as a drummer in this punk-rock band. The guys and I shared an apartment."

This certainly explained the hair and the edginess, but why did we need to know this?

Duncan continued reluctantly. "They kicked me out of both the band and the apartment."

"Selena, your band was looking for a new drummer, weren't they? And we still have like three bedrooms open downstairs." Aunt Jenny was clearly hinting in a specific direction.

Selena caught on quickly. "Duncan, you can stay here if you want. I can also get you an audition to my band."

"I don't accept help," Duncan said coldly.

"Well, this time you're going to," Aunt Jenny told him forcefully. "Nicolas, I'll have you fill him in on the mission stuff. He is not a member, but if he's going to live here, he needs to know what's up."

"I'm in," I said. Selena turned and went downstairs. "Selena!" I called to her, but she didn't respond. She's so bent on avoiding me and hiding away in her room.

I went ahead and led Duncan downstairs, explaining the squad as we went. "Selena, Karen, and I are on one of many special teenage squads with the sole mission of taking down Team Rocket. I'm sure you've heard of Team Rocket; their very notorious. We also have something that none of the other squads have: an inside agent. You'll meet Maya during our weekly video chat."

"So what's going on between you and Selena?" Duncan asked.

"Why do you care?" I replied, shocked that he would even ask such a question.

"I just feel like I should be in the know," he shrugged. "It looks like there's a lot of tension between you two."

I sighed. If I was gonna talk to somebody, it might as well be him. He wasn't gonna pay attention, anyway. "I fell in love with her a while ago. We kissed once, but she doesn't seem to have any interest in a relationship yet. She doesn't know quite how they work. I just sit back and wait. Yesterday, we got into a fight, and she's been avoiding me."

Duncan was silent for a moment. Then, he suddenly grabbed me and pulled my down in romantic embrace. His hair fell a certain way over his face and he put on a charming smile. "Sitting back and waiting seems like the gentlemanly thing to do at the time, but in reality, it's the stupidest thing a guy can do. Waiting around makes a girl think you're uninterested." His voice was sweet and smooth. "You have to show a girl that you want her, otherwise she'll think you don't care. Be a little forceful."

I had absolutely no idea how to react... "Get off me, dude! This isn't some yaoi!" I pushed him away.

Duncan laughed. "I always knew I could charm women, but men too? Ha! Don't worry, dude, I'm not that persuasion." I glared at him. "I'm serious about the advice, though. You might want to follow it."

I had never thought about the situation that way before. I'd always taken for granted that Selena understood my love for her, but what if she didn't? What if the reason she didn't seem interested in pursuing a relationship was because she thought I didn't actually care?

"Thank you, Duncan," I said to him.

"No problem," he replied. "I know everything about getting girls to sleep with you. Virgins need gentle touching and pros need a full-out push."

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "I'm not interested in sex."

"But what else are girls good for?" Duncan asked.

This guy was just begging to get beaten up. The eternal battle between the player and the gentleman. I didn't have time to deal with him right now, though, so I just pointed him in the direction of his room and went off to find Selena.

She was in her room and the door was locked. I could hear gentle strumming on her guitar. I couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did. I tried knocking. The strumming stopped for a moment, but started back up again right away. She must've known it was me.

"Selena, please talk to me," I begged.

A note slid under the door. I picked it up and read it. "Why should I talk to you if you won't listen anyway?" is what it said.

"Oh, real mature," I said sarcastically under my breath. Now I felt worse than before. Did I really drive her to childish measures such as these? "I promise I'll listen to you from now on. How can I listen if you stop talking to me? I'm really sorry. Please believe me."

I heard the lock unlatch, but she wouldn't open the door for me. I figured she wanted me to walk in on my own, so I did. I slowly opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed looking down at her fiddling hands. I moved over and sat down next to her.

"Look, Selena, I know I was really insensitive before. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now. Not knowing anything about where you come from and finding a long lost sibling is almost unthinkable for me. Even coming from a family of police officers, I've lead a sheltered life. Even still, I can't stand the sight of you so upset and torn apart. I care about you a lot, you know. Don't obsess over the past. Just think of those empty memories as lovely traces; what it took to get you to me and others who care about who."

She stayed silent and kept her eyes averted, until finally, "We could write a song like that."

I smiled, happy that she was finally talking again. "Yes, yes we could."

And we did. We wrote a beautiful sing. I sat back and listened to her sing it for me.

_I was consumed  
>By a life that I made<br>Destined to crash  
>Beat up and bruised<br>By the flashbacks of my own past  
>I tried to hide away<br>Till I heard you say_

_Lovely traces fall behind you  
>Turn around and you will see<br>Lovely traces to remind you  
>Everything that you've been through<br>What it took to get you to me_

_All my mistakes  
>Regrettable choices I'd like to forget<br>But somehow you make  
>All that I wasted useful again<br>I thought I fell from grace  
>But you can't erase<em>

_The lovely traces behind you  
>Turn around and you will see<br>Lovely traces to remind you  
>Everything that you've been through<br>What it took to get you to me_

_I lost my direction  
>'Cause I couldn't see<br>What a beautiful picture  
>You would complete in me<em>

_The lovely traces behind you  
>Turn around and you will see<br>Lovely traces to remind you  
>Everything that you've been through<br>What it took to get you to me_

I was so happy all had been forgiven. Duncan's advice came back to me. Should I give a gentle push? I decided to go for it. I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek...

**End of Chapter 9**

A/N: How will Selena react when she realizes Nicolas is trying to kiss her again? (Remember the kiss on the lips in the end of the first story? That's ok if you don't, I didn't remember either until now...) How will Duncan fit in with the others? Sorry it took so long to update... Stupid schoolwork! I didn't mean to leave another cliff-hanger because it will be a long time before I can get another chapter up, but please be content with this one for now. Toss me a review and tell me what ya think!


	11. Chapter 10

The songs in this chapter are "Outlaw" by Selena Gomez and "Rescue" by Krystal Meyers.

**Chapter 10**

_Selena's POV_

I got up and dashed out of the room as fast as I could. Was he really about to kiss me? How could that even be possible? I mean, I know he said he loved me back in the Team Rocket holding cells, but he was just saying that for my benefit, right? He didn't really mean it; he couldn't really mean it. Like that kiss back then, he didn't mean that either, so he couldn't mean this one.

I shouldn't think about now. There are other, way more important matters to deal with: Duncan. Duncan is the worst person in the entire world to share a living space with! I can explain why. First of all, he's cold and a huge jerk toward us. He goes out every night and doesn't come home til really late. When he does come home, he's drunk (not sure how since he's too young to get into a bar) and has a girl with him. It's a different girl every night. And their not shy about their sex, either. You can hear the sex noises of him and whatever girl he's with throughout the entire building! Even upstairs in the day care center! I bet the pokemon up there are traumatized.

I don't know why people think I should just accept this. _"Oh, you have a long lost relative! Now be lovey family members like you've never been apart!" _That's what society thinks. I just don't want this kinda person as my brother! He's not even anything like me! Ok... There are people that would argue that last statement. I bet Nicolas and Maya would say that I'm pretty good at acting cold, too, but I'm not nearly as horrible as Duncan!

I'm on my way to the recording studio with Duncan and the rest of the backup band. Today is Duncan's test run. If the producer says he's staying on deck as drummer, so be it. I really don't want him there. I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Jenny having the same view as society and trying to fix him. You can't fix people no matter how hard you try! Jenny needs to know that people have to fix themselves. If she knew that, none of this would be happening. I bet she's regretting her decision to help, now.

As we go into the recoding booth, I intend to make my point with a song that I wrote. The sheets were passed out to he band. "What is this crap?" Duncan asked.

"It's a song, now shut up and play," I replied. He and the band began to play, so that I could begin to sing.

_You've been riding this horse a long time  
>Why can't you find what you where looking for?<br>Always greener on the other side  
>Always believe there must be something more<em>

_Never stay very long anywhere_  
><em>As the next girl you leave gets smaller<em>  
><em>In you rear-view mirror<em>

_You're an outlaw_  
><em>You're an outlaw<em>  
><em>You're an outlaw running from love<em>

_You're an outlaw_  
><em>You're an outlaw<em>  
><em>You're an outlaw running from love<em>

_If you tear her world apart_  
><em>You have no regrets<em>  
><em>If there´s a key to your heart<em>  
><em>No one has found it yet<em>

_You're an outlaw_  
><em>You're an outlaw<em>  
><em>You're an outlaw running from love<em>

_Your reputation's getting out of control_  
><em>I can believe, she believes one word you say<em>  
><em>Before I let you take my girlfriend home<em>  
><em>I've got to warn her about the price on your head<em>

_It must feel so alone out there_  
><em>Always running away from someone<em>  
><em>But you get nowhere<em>

_You're an outlaw_  
><em>You're an outlaw<em>  
><em>You're an outlaw running from love<em>

_You're an outlaw_  
><em>You're an outlaw<em>  
><em>You're an outlaw running from love<em>

_If you tear her world apart_  
><em>You have no regrets<em>  
><em>If there´s a key to your heart<em>  
><em>No one has found it yet<em>

_You're an outlaw_  
><em>You're an outlaw<em>  
><em>You're an outlaw running from love<em>

_I'm from the Lone Star State_  
><em>I'm ready to bring you in<em>  
><em>(Oh..)<em>

_I'm gonna seal your fate make you pay for all of your sins_  
><em>Oh...Oh, oh<em>

_You've been riding this horse a long time_  
><em>I´ve had my eye on you all night<em>  
><em>I´m gonna find a way to make you mine<em>  
><em>I know, even though<em>

_You're an outlaw_  
><em>You're an outlaw<em>  
><em>You're an outlaw running from love<em>

_You're an outlaw_  
><em>You're an outlaw<em>  
><em>You're an outlaw running from love<em>

_If you tear her world apart_  
><em>You have no regrets<em>  
><em>If there´s a key to your heart<em>  
><em>No one has found it yet<em>

_You're an outlaw_  
><em>You're an outlaw<em>  
><em>You're an outlaw running from love<em>

_Stop running!_

The song ended and I turned to see if Duncan had anything to say about it. "So, the song's about me, right?" he asked.

"You do have a brain in that head of yours!" I said in reply to his question.

"First, anyone without a brain could've figured that out," Duncan said. "Second, since when is Sinnoh the Lone Star State?"

"It isn't, but the line fit with the theme of the song," I answered. I could tell he was just trying to poke holes through my work.

"One last thing," Duncan began, "at the end of the bridge, it says 'I'm gonna find a way to make you mine'. If we're siblings, isn't that kinda twisted?"

I walked right up to him and looked him square in the eyes. "What I mean by that, is that I can't accept a person like you to be my brother," I said in a low, cold voice. "At least not until you get your act together."

Duncan didn't have anything to say to that. In fact, he almost looked stunned. I was a little stunned, too. Just a little because, because he was asking serious questions about the lyrics. I didn't expect him to even listen to the lyrics.

I turned back to the producer. "So what do you think? Are we keeping him?"

"Or course!" the producer exclaimed. "He's fantastic at what he does! This song didn't have much of a drum line, though, so I can't wait to see what he does to your more rocky songs!"

The rest of the afternoon was experimentation and recording. After we finished, Duncan left right away without saying anything. I figured he was just late to go pick up another girl, but when I got home, he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, blocking my path.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you wanna know my my old band kicked me out?" Duncan blurted.

"Ok...?" I was really confused by this. I honestly couldn't care less, but if he was gonna go to the trouble, I might as well hear him out.

"I'm like you. When I get really, really upset, I have to write about it. It's a subconscious need, I don't even know I'm doing it. The band mates had figured it out, though, and when they saw me write this, they decided it was too deep and they didn't want to deal with it. So that's how I ended up here," he explained. He shoved a piece of paper into my hand. There were song lyrics on it.

"I want you to sing it for me," I told him.

"No, I don't sing," he said sternly.

"You're going to now, though," I said.

"Whatever," he replied. He went over to a drum set that I didn't know we had, and started his song.

_Swallowing this hurt  
>Making it lie down<br>I'm my strongest ally, living life as I know how  
>I'm carrying the weight of a world that sold me out<br>I'm running with my eyes closed  
>Hoping you don't see this doubt<em>

_I'm lost for words_  
><em>I'm at a loss to tell you what I need<em>  
><em>I know there's something more<em>  
><em>God, help me to believe<em>

_And all this time_  
><em>I thought the fight<em>  
><em>The fight was only mine<em>  
><em>I need to let you rescue me<em>  
><em>I'm taking fire<em>  
><em>I'm feeling tired<em>  
><em>I'm tired of this fight<em>  
><em>I need to let you rescue me<em>

_I let it go to breathe_  
><em>I can't take it anymore<em>  
><em>I refuse to wake up one more time Bleeding on the floor<em>  
><em>I won't let myself hold back<em>

_I'll surrender what's inside_  
><em>You become my healing tourniquet<em>  
><em>So I can feel alive<em>

_I feel so exposed_  
><em>I'm afraid to lose total control<em>  
><em>With nothing left to hold<em>  
><em>You reach for me and wouldn't let me go<em>

_And all this time_  
><em>I thought the fight<em>  
><em>The fight was only mine<em>  
><em>I need to let you rescue me<em>  
><em>I'm taking fire<em>  
><em>I'm feeling tired<em>  
><em>I'm tired of this fight<em>  
><em>I need to let you rescue me<em>

_And all this time  
>I thought the fight<br>The fight was only mine  
>I need to let you rescue me<br>I'm taking fire  
>I'm feeling tired<br>I'm tired of this fight  
>I need to let you rescue me<em>

There's a saying that says every musician wants to be a drummer and every drummer wants to be a musician, but Duncan is both. It's also been said that a person cannot drum and sing at the same time, but Duncan can.

I think I'm finally starting to understand him. It was selfish of me to think I was the only one torn up about this whole "long-lost sibling" thing. It bugs him, too. Except he doesn't have an amazing friend like Nicolas to help him through it. He uses sex as a physical act to remove emotional distress. I understand this very well. Believe it or not, when I used to live in that alley, I would cut myself. I thought it helped, but it didn't. I didn't feel better until I had other people to rely on. Now, I have to be there for Duncan.

"I didn't realize you felt that way," I said to him. "I'll try to be there for you more-"

He cut me off. "I don't need a crutch to lean on!"

"You say that now, but your song says otherwise," I said. "But first, we need to establish some ground rules, here. You cannot bring girls around here every night. It's mean to them and disturbing to us. Also, you can't stay out as late as you've been doing. And you aren't allowed to go after any of my friends."

"That last one won't be a problem because you don't have pretty friends," Duncan said

"And you can't say things like that!" I ordered. "Or anything perverted. Karen has mentioned many times that you keep saying perverted things about girls in front of her and make her feel uncomfortable."

"She's a little baby," Duncan said. "Who are you to be telling me what to do, anyway?"

"You know I could take you in a fight, right?" I implied. It was true. I've had special combat training, and he only knows what he's picked up from street gangs.

"I don't believe it," Duncan said. "There's no way my little sister could take me on."

"Wanna bet?" I asked, knowing it would be unfair.

"Sure, if you're not to scared," he challenged.

"If I win, you follow all my rules," I explained. "And if you win, I'll never try to place another rule over your head."

"Deal," he said, thinking he had the better end of the deal. He was so wrong.

The fight was over in a matter of minutes. Me being the victor, of course.

"You will not say a word of this to anyone!" Duncan said harshly.

"Whatever."

**End of Chapter 10**

A/N: So that's the end of the Duncan arc for now. What do you think of him now that you know him a little better? I'll try to update soon!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Maya's POV_

Bradley had me by the hand as he led me down a hallway. "Where are we going?" I asked for the third time.

"Would you like to hear about my childhood dreams?" he asked suddenly.

"Not particularly, no," I said, surprised at the question.

"I've always loved battling," he began, ignoring me. "When I was a little boy, I thought I was going to be a Pokemon Master one day. That was my goal. I spent all my time training one pokemon -that would be my eelektross- constantly. It was great."

This confused me. Why tell me this, and what did it have to do with where we were going?

"We're here!" he said excitedly. It was a completely new battle arena. "The training battle arena was rebuilt! Isn't it great!"

"I guess," I replied. I wasn't that excited about it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bradley," came a voice from behind. It was a boy, our age, who had long silky dark blue hair in a low pony tail.

"What do you want, Asher?" Bradley asked, annoyed.

"The training matches start up again today," Asher answered. "Have you checked the schedule? The first match is between you and me." His eyes turned to me. "This is your partner?" he asked Bradley in a mocking tone. "She's so incompetent! I mean, just look at her! She's nothing compared to my partner, Sapphire!"

Sapphire was standing off to the side. She had tan skin, big curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, and large breasts. She wore a basic Team Rocket female uniform, kinda like my old one (a grey mini skirt, a grey long-sleeved mid-drift top with a red R on it, black high-heeled boots, and black gloves).

"Just because your partner is more attractive than mine doesn't mean she is better!" Bradley contradicted Asher's statement.

"Boys are stupid, aren't they?" Sapphire turned to me. "This is a pointless argument."

I nodded in agreement.

"Let's settle this in out battle!" Asher declared.

"Fine by me, we'll see if you can handle it!" Bradley challenged.

"Battlers, take your positions!" the announcer voice from above sounded. "The normal rules apply, three-on-three, the winner gets to keep one of the loser's pokemon."

"Marshtomp!" Asher called out.

"Blitzle!" Bradley gave out his own call.

The two pokemon appeared in the arena. Then the fight began. They both fought strong, but Blitzle was the one who fell. Bradley didn't seem disappointed. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying himself, like he had another trick up his sleeve.

Bradley pulled back Blitzle. "Great job, buddy. I didn't expect you to do as well as you did out there since you're so new," he said to Blitzle's pokeball. "Now, Golett!"

Golett fought even harder than Blitzle, but Marshtomp still held it's ground. Suddenly, in the middle of the battle, the most amazing thing happened. Golett evolved into Golurk and took down Marshtomp.

Asher looked really mad at being defeated. "Marshtomp, return! Metagross, come out!"

Asher's pokemon were switched out, and the battle continued. Something was different about his metagross, though. It was a shiny metagross, meaning it had a silver body, a yellow X on it's face, yellow claws, and red eyes.

"Ah, so you've gotten yourself a shiny!" Bradley commented.

And the battle raged on. I was surprised at the amount of passion they both had. Asher looked like he was trying to beat a long time rival, and Bradley looked like he was just having a blast. He was right when he told me about his love of battling, that was evident in his face. But if he wanted to be a Pokemon Master when he was a kid and loved battling so much, why through that all away to invest time in an organization like Team Rocket?

Finally, Golurk was the one who fell, but this only seemed to make Bradley smile even more. He sent out his final pokemon, Eelektross, which took out the shiny metagross in one move.

"How did I know you would send him out?" Asher sighed, a look of defeat on his face, like he that he would lose now no matter what. He sent out his last pokemon: a shiny absol. It had a red face, a red horn, a red tail, red claws, a red oval on its forehead, blue eyes, and pinkish fur.

"You've got two shinies, dude? Impressive!" said Bradley. It seemed like Bradley was really trying to be nice to him, like battling made all the anger from before go away.

Absol tried its best not to lose, but it couldn't stand up to Eelektross.

"Bradley is the winner of this training battle!" the announcer announced. "Asher, you must now let Bradley chose one of your pokemon."

Asher, complying with the rules, set out all three of his pokemon, ready to accept what he deserved. The way Bradley was acting during the training battle, I thought he would refuse the rule, but I was wrong.

"I'll take Absol," Bradley decided. Absol readily walked over to Bradley on its own.

"Asher, since a Team Rocket operative must have at least 3 pokemon and you now only have two, you must accept this pokemon egg," the announcer declared. An egg was lowered down to Asher on a platform. Asher took it sadly and left with Sapphire.

Bradley now had all four of his pokemon in pokeballs as he walked over to me. He grabbed my glasses from off of my face.

"Hey! Give those back!" I objected.

"Such a weak prescription," he said as he held the up to his eyes. Then, he snapped them in two.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"You don't need these glasses and I don't want anyone saying I have an incompetent partner again," Bradley said.

"How do you know Asher?" I changed the subject since I was clearly not getting my glasses back.

"He was a childhood friend of mine," Bradley answered. "I used to visit Hoenn every summer, and we would battle together. But eventually, he became obsessed with winning and started brutally training his pokemon. I chose to keep Absol because it looks like Absol received the worst of the torture."

Now to ask the question that has been plaguing my mind. "If battling is your passion, why throw away your dreams and join Team Rocket?"

He looked right at me. "There's a big difference between dream and reality. I woke up from the dream and discovered the reality. End of story." He gazed right into my eyes. "You know, you do have pretty eyes. Why cover them with fake glasses?"

I instinctively turned my head away. "N-no reason." I knew my voice was shaking, my whole body was trembling. I felt so much more exposed without lenses in front of my face.

"I know that's a lie," Bradley said. "Why are you so afraid?" He reached out to touch my shoulder and when contact was made, I shrieked and pulled away. Ours eyes met again for a split second before I dashed off back to the safety of my room.

I would have to find a way to get new glasses, but Bradley would probably just break those, too. Bradley had many layers I didn't know about, but I didn't want to explore them. Scum is scum, no matter how deep. He's trying to destroy my barriers, but I can't let him. I guess I'm not getting anymore glasses.

I feel so... not myself when I'm living in fear. But fear is the only way to live. Bradley was right in what he said about dream and reality. My old life was a dream, fear is reality.

**End of Chapter 11**

A/N: Special thanks to roxy fan 4 ever, who gave me the training battle idea. He actually created a detailed move set for all of the pokemon, but since I'm terrible at write pokemon battles, I didn't actually mention any moves. Speaking of the battle, what do you guys think of Asher and Sapphire? Should I use more of them in the story? I feel like I almost never write the Team Rocket side of the story with Maya and the other agents.


	13. Chapter 12

The song in this chapter is "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne.

**Chapter 12**

_Selena's POV_

The music producer wanted to have a meeting this morning. The only problem with this theory is that Duncan is not a morning person. "GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" I shouted outside his door. "The producer says this meeting is very important, and as a member of the band you are not aloud to skip!"

"Just leave him behind," said Karen as she went upstairs to the Pokemon Day Care center part of the building to work.

I decided to just follow Karen upstairs for now. She was turning on the radio. "Oo, I love this song!" she said as she found the right station. "Listen, I think you can relate."

I still had to wait for Duncan anyway, so I had a seat and listened to the song.

_I'm tugging at my hair  
>I'm pulling at my clothes<br>I'm trying to keep my cool  
>I know it shows<br>I'm staring at my feet  
>My cheeks are turning red<br>I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_  
><em>Trying to be so perfect<em>  
><em>Cause I know you're worth it<em>  
><em>You're worth it<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_If I could say what I want to say_  
><em>I'd say I wanna blow you away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down<em>  
><em>On one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

_It don't do me any good_  
><em>It's just a waste of time<em>  
><em>What use is it to you<em>  
><em>What's on my mind<em>  
><em>If ain't coming out<em>  
><em>We're not going anywhere<em>  
><em>So why can't I just tell you that I care<em>

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_  
><em>Trying to be so perfect<em>  
><em>Cause I know you're worth it<em>  
><em>You're worth it<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_If I could say what I want to say_  
><em>I'd say I wanna blow you away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down<em>  
><em>On one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

_What's wrong with my tongue_  
><em>These words keep slipping away<em>  
><em>I stutter, I stumble<em>  
><em>Like I've got nothing to say<em>

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_  
><em>Trying to be so perfect<em>  
><em>Cause I know you're worth it<em>  
><em>You're worth it<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_  
><em>If I could say what I want to say<em>  
><em>I'd say I wanna blow you away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down<em>  
><em>On one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Yes, I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>  
><em>These things I'll never say<em>

The song was ok, but a little too upbeat for my tastes. "What do you mean relate with me?" I asked Karen.

"You know, you're relationship with Nicolas," she said in a low tone. "It's kinda obvious."

I started blushing. I wanted to somehow deny what she was saying, but at the same time I couldn't deny the truth. I wasn't sure what to say at all.

"You know," Duncan began as he finally came up the stairs, "the kid has a point."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a second," I said in shock. "You're agreeing with her? That never happens!" It's true. Every time these two get in the same room, it's not a good thing. I thought it was impossible for them to get on the same page. It's like constant world view clashing with these two. I guess that means something.

"Let's just get to the meeting, we're already late."

**End of Chapter 12**

A/N: So, next chapter we'll see what the producer's important meeting is about.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Duncan's POV_

Finally I get a chance to show my point of view on things.

Anyway, Selena's way too naggy. I'm the older brother, she should not be bossing me around. The producer's meeting can't possibly be that important. I'm not even gonna pay attention, why should I have to go?

More importantly, why are we walking? This is a huge waste of time. I should not be forced to walk everywhere. Why doesn't a special forces team have a car? Ok, they do have a car, but Jenny and Nicolas are the only ones who can legally drive it because it's a registered police car. Since when has the law stopped me, though?

So we finally get the building that the guy's office is in and sit at a table with the rest of the band members.

"Selena, are you absolutely confident in your ability to write hit songs?" the producer asked.

"Yeah, aren't you?" Selena replied.

"Well, not exactly," said the producer. "Let me play some of the recent hit songs for you."

The dude put an old school stereo on the table and hit play. It was just a bunch of lovey-dovey pop garbage.

"This is the kind of stuff that fans want," the producer said.

"I don't write for the fans, I write for me, other people just listen" said Selena.

"I'm gonna need a song like these from you," the producer assigned.

"No," Selena defied. "First of all, that is not my style of music. Second of all, you can't just turn my song writing on and off. Fans like me because I'm honest. I write what feel."

"If you don't write me the song, I'll drop you from the record label

"Whoa, dude, that is not fair," I chimed in. The other band members made noises of agreement.

"Business isn't fair," the producer replied. "The economy isn't that great, so you make what people will buy. You have one week, and if I don't have my new hit song, I'll have to fire all of you."

Alright, this guy's a major bastard. But, I don't write the songs, so I don't have to worry about it. I don't see why Selena would want to work for him anyway, but whatever.

**End of Chapter 13**

A/N: I figured that since Duncan is a main character now, I might as well give him a chapter in his POV. His POV is pretty boring at this point in the story, though. Sorry the chapter was so short, I'll pick it up again soon with Selena's POV.


	15. Chapter 14

The song in this chapter is "Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez.

**Chapter 14**

_Selena's POV_

I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to have my label dropped, but I didn't want to write a stupid song that doesn't express me at all. The thing is, this musician thing isn't just my hobby. It's my cover story, remember? If I don't have this job, I would have to sit in the basement all day until a mission popped up.

I can write a love song, but the in the style that the producer wants. That's the problem. The kind of song he wants has a very basic outline, so all of the songs sound the same. Even the lyrics are all similar. Everything original has already been said. I don't know why people like those kinds of songs, because, really, they're all the same.

Even with them all being the same, writing one was so hard. I couldn't come up with anything good. I write what I feel and what I know. To write a song about being madly in love with your boyfriend on an extremely perky level is just impossible.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Duncan asked as he barged in.

"Why are you in my room?" I countered.

"Because I think it's stupid for you to be trying so hard at your fake job when you have a real job as a cop," Duncan replied.

"I'm not a real cop, I'm just helping on a squad led by cops," I sighed. Duncan doesn't understand anything, mainly because he doesn't care enough to pay attention. "Because I'm under 18, I'm required to have a separate cover story on top of this. That's why Nicolas goes to contests sometimes, that's his cover story."

"Oh, it's a cover story," said Duncan. "I just thought he was secretly gay which is why he doesn't come onto you as much as he should."

"Not every guy dreams of stripping every girl they see," again, I sighed at him. He's so difficult. "Get out of my room."

"Whatever," Duncan said as he exited.

As Duncan exited, Nicolas entered. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Horribly," I replied. "This is so stressful, and Duncan is only making it worse."

"Just ignore him, I always do," Nicolas said. "How can I help?"

"I've got complete and total writer's block!" I exclaimed. "I've never had writer's block before, how do people do this?"

"Usually with some help from friends," Nicolas replied with a smile. "If you want my opinion, you should just write from your heart. Don't focus too much on the style of music. It'll all turn out ok. If worse comes to worse, we can get you a different cover story, it's not as big of a deal as you're making it."

He smiled again. "You're an amazing songwriter, I know you can do it."

Nicolas is great. I feel so much calmer when he's around. And the way he smiles at me, it makes my heart skip a beat. The way I feel about him is almost like those annoying love songs I can't write.

"I've got it! Thank you, Nicolas!"

"You're welcome," he said. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

The next morning, Duncan and I went back to the recording studio with my new song. "Are you sure about this?" Duncan asked. "The producer guy is a real jerk."

"You would know," I replied. "And yes I'm sure. I'm confident in my abilities."

"You mean Nicolas is confident in your abilities," Duncan corrected.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Everyone knows you like him," Duncan answered.

"What do you keep butting into my personal life?" I asked him irritatedly.

"Because I can," he said.

"Well, stop," I told him.

When we made it to the producer's office, he was eager to hear the song. So, we played it for him.

_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A sinful, miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
><em>There's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em>You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em>And it feels like I've been rescued<em>  
><em>I've been set free<em>

_I am hypnotized by your destiny  
>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<br>You are... And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

_No one compares_  
><em>You stand alone, to every record I own<em>  
><em>Music to my heart that's what you are<em>  
><em>A song that goes on and on<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_I love you...like a love song..._

There was a silence that seemed to last forever before the producer gave us his thoughts. "I love it! A love song with a twist, it's fantastic!"

The band and I gave a sigh of relief, except for Duncan, who didn't care that much.

**End of Chapter 14**


	16. Chapter 15

The song in this chapter is "He Said She Said" by Ashley Tisdale. I almost skipped over this chapter by accident, but I'm glad I remembered it at the last minute. This'll be fun. *insert evil smile and evil laugh here*

**Chapter 15**

_Karen's POV_

Honestly, I feel like this has been dragged on far too long. Selena and Nicolas need to get together already. I'm forming a plan, but in order to carry it out properly, I need help. A certain kind of help from a certain person that I never thought I'd be asking help from.

"So, perhaps after the line 'boy, just one night with you'," Duncan began, "we say, 'all the things we could do'?"

"What kind of things could happen in just one night?" I asked, a little confused.

Duncan rolled his eyes at me. "Sex."

I suddenly got very uncomfortable. "I don't want stuff like that in the song!"

"Then why is this called 'Operation Suggestive Lyrics'?" he asked.

"Not that kind of suggestive!" I explained. "I just mean suggestive that they become a couple, not have... you know..."

"I can't believe you can't even say the word," he said to me. "You are such a child. How did you even rope me into this scheme of yours anyway?"

"Because I need help with this," I responded.

"Why don't you just confront Selena and tell her make a move like I told Nicolas?" Duncan asked me.

"Why don't you?" I shot back quickly.

Duncan gave some kind of nervous laugh. "I'm not really in any position to do that. Now answer the question with a real answer."

"I just feel like I owe something to Selena in a way that I can't be pushy about," I said. I remembered how Selena stopped me from shooting and killing that Team Rocket operative. "That's why I want to do this as subtly as possible."

"Yeah, I kinda feel like I owe something to her, too." He turned his head away.

I smiled. "Then lets get this song done."

~(*^*)~(*^*)~

Alright, so I had this idea that since people can be influenced by the songs they hear, if I can get Selena and Nicolas to hear the right song at the right time, they might realize it's time for them to become an official couple. It's a long shot, I know, but at least it's an idea. To ensure that I could find the right song, I decided to write it myself. This is where I thought Duncan would come in handy.

Eventually, we got the song done. We would've gotten it done a lot faster if Duncan wasn't complaining the whole time. Honestly, he calls me a kid, but he's the one who lacks a sense of maturity.

Now it was all a question of when the right time would be and how they would hear it. "Why don't you just sing it?" Duncan asked me.

"Trust me, no one wants that," I replied.

"Just give it a shot, I'll judge," he said.

I didn't even finish singing one line before he stopped me.

"Are you serious? That is your singing voice?"

"I told you having me sing would be a bad idea," I answered. I know I'm a terrible singer, no use hiding it around here. "Why don't you do it?"

"Me? Really? Now I know you aren't serious," he responded. "You want me to just randomly walk up to them and say 'Hey, I'm gonna sing this song for you and you're gonna know something's up because it's not like me at all to do that'. That wouldn't work. Besides, the bridge has to be sung by a girl."

"Not necessarily-" Before I could finish my thought, the lights went out.

"Power's out!" Jenny yelled so everyone in the building could hear. It had been raining all day, but in my distraction I hadn't noticed that the rain had developed into a huge storm.

Suddenly, the idea hit me. "I've got it!" I exclaimed. "I have a plan." I whispered my plan into Duncan's ear, and he reluctantly agreed.

~(*^*)~(*^*)~

Everyone was just hanging out in the living room in the basement, just as I was hoping. That was already step one of the plan completed. The next step was something Nicolas was about to suggest.

"If we're all just sitting here, why don't we have a little jam session?"

That was it. I know Nicolas pretty well, and I know that this is the perfect time for him to get Selena to sing for him. Unfortunately for him, I was going to be taking advantage of this moment in a different way.

"Before the power went out, I found a song on the internet with a cool sound. I was thinking of doing a song with a similar sound, so I printed it out," I lied. This was my part of the plan. "We could do it, but it has a pretty tough beat. I don't know if instruments could keep up, considering we've never played it before."

"Are you saying that I couldn't do it?" Duncan accused me. This was also part of the plan. "I'll have you know that whatever song this is, I could play _and_ sing the whole thing by myself."

"Can I see it?" Selena asked. I complied, knowing that she would only be looking for the drum line and not at the lyrics. "I don't know if you can, Duncan, it's pretty fast. I know you play a normal drum line and sing at the same time, but this seems pretty extreme. I doubt you can handle it."

"I'll prove to you I can," he said as he got out a box and positioned himself on top of it.

"What's that?" I asked.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "It's called a cajon." Then he proceeded to do the song himself, just as planned.

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
>He got what he needs to impressin'<br>Just look at the way that he dressin'  
>Ain't no question chicks like oh.<em>

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic_  
><em>She's blowing your mind with her asset<em>  
><em>So Jessica Alba fantastic<em>  
><em>Instant classic boys like oh<em>

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_  
><em>Maybe I can see us touching like that<em>  
><em>Baby I can see us kissing like that<em>  
><em>We don't need no more that he said she said<em>  
><em>Maybe I can see us moving like that<em>  
><em>Maybe I can see us touching like that<em>  
><em>Baby I can see us kissing' like that<em>  
><em>We don't need no more that he said she said<em>

_He said girl you winnin'_  
><em>She said boy where you've been at<em>  
><em>Stop talking let's get with it<em>  
><em>Just like that they<em>  
><em>He said you're amazing<em>  
><em>She said then why you waiting<em>  
><em>No more deliberating<em>  
><em>What you doin' let's get to it<em>  
><em>Just like that they<em>

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_  
><em>He do everything to get with her<em>  
><em>He say anything to convince her<em>  
><em>Money spent to diamonds send her<em>

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it_  
><em>She lovin' the fact that she's gifted<em>  
><em>Everything he do she gets lifted<em>  
><em>Feels so wicked lovin' like oh<em>

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._  
><em>Maybe I can see us touching like that.<em>  
><em>Baby I can see us kissing like that.<em>  
><em>We don't need no more that he said she said.<em>  
><em>Maybe I can see us moving like that.<em>  
><em>Maybe I can see us touching like that.<em>  
><em>Baby I can see us kissing' like that.<em>  
><em>We don't need no more that he said she said.<em>

_He said girl you winnin'_  
><em>She said boy where you've been at<em>  
><em>Stop talking let's get with it<em>  
><em>Just like that they<em>  
><em>He said you're amazing<em>  
><em>She said then why you waiting<em>  
><em>No more deliberating<em>  
><em>What you doin' let's get to it<em>  
><em>Just like that they<em>

_One night with you, boy just one night with you_  
><em>All the things we could do<em>  
><em>Every day I think of<em>

_One night with you_  
><em>No one else but us two<em>  
><em>All our dreams would come true<em>  
><em>If we'd just get together<em>

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_  
><em>Maybe I can see us touching like that<em>  
><em>Baby I can see us kissing like that<em>  
><em>We don't need no more that he said she said<em>  
><em>Maybe I can see us moving like that<em>  
><em>Maybe I can see us touching like that<em>  
><em>Baby I can see us kissing' like that<em>  
><em>We don't need no more that he said she said<em>

_Uh, what you waitin' for?_

_He said girl you winnin'_  
><em>She said boy where you've been at<em>  
><em>Stop talking let's get with it<em>  
><em>Just like that they<em>  
><em>He said you're amazing<em>  
><em>She said then why you waiting<em>  
><em>No more deliberating<em>  
><em>What you doin' let's get to it<em>  
><em>Just like that they<em>

_You're gonna like it_  
><em>You're gonna want it<em>  
><em>You're gonna like it<em>  
><em>We don't need no more that he said she said<em>  
><em>You're gonna like it<em>  
><em>You're gonna want it<em>  
><em>You're gonna like it<em>  
><em>We don't need no more that he said she said<em>

Jenny had a skeptical look on her face. "Duncan, Karen, can I talk to you two in the kitchen?"

We went into the kitchen with her. I was a little nervous as to what she wanted to say. As soon as we were in the kitchen and the door was shut tight enough so Selena and Nicolas would be able to hear, Jenny spoke.

"I know about your little plan there," she told us.

Duncan immediately got defensive. "It was all Karen's idea! I swear it! There is no way I would sing a girly song like that on my own decision!"

"I don't care about that," Jenny replied. "I know you just want your sister to be happy with the guy she loves. Your little 'tough guy' image doesn't work around here, I can read you like a book."

Duncan turned his head away.

"So why did you want to talk to us about this if you don't care?" I asked.

"Because I want to know why you didn't let me in on your plan! I wanna help, too! Nicolas is my nephew, of course I want this to happen!"

"Alright, if this fails, then you can help us with the next plan," I assured her.

"If this fails, I'm not participating in another plan," said Duncan.

"Of course you are!" Jenny laughed. "There's not way you can back out of this! We are now a team of three determined to get those two lovebirds together!"

"Oh god help me," Duncan said under his breath.

We decided to stay in the kitchen a little longer to give Selena and Nicolas some time to talk. I'm so glad it's storming outside. This couldn't be more perfect.

**End of Chapter 15**

A/N: I seriously cannot picture Duncan singing that song. I can picture him playing it on a hand drum, but it's just weird to try to picture him singing it.

Karen was a lot of fun for this chapter. She's the youngest of the group, so I could see her being more of the love optimist. I think it's funny to see her drag Duncan into a scheme of hers. Let me know your thoughts via review.

I've been so distracted with my DeviantART stuff lately that I've forgotten how much I love writing this Pokemon fanfiction. The updates probably won't be so won't be so far apart anymore.


	17. Chapter 16

The song in this chapter is "Meteor" by TM Revolution on suggestion. Also in the chapter is the moment we've all been waiting for.

**Chapter 16**

_Selena's POV_

I was sitting with Nicolas in the living room, the storm roaring outside. Jenny, Duncan, and Karen seemed to have disappeared in the kitchen.

"Well, that was interesting," Nicolas said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised Duncan could actually do that," I replied. I had been kinda surprised at the song choice. I almost feel like the whole thing was planned. I can't be too sure about that, though. And if it was planned, then what did it mean? I think I knew...

Part of me says that this has gone on too long, but the other part of me says that it's not time yet. But if now is not the time, when will the time be? I love Nicolas, I really do, so how long can we go on like we are now?

I sort of had an idea. In fact, I had been working on something for months. I just needed to find the courage, the right time, and the right words to use it. Could now be the right time? I was alone with him...

"H-hey Nicolas," I began slowly, my voice shaking.

"Yeah?"

"W-well, I-I wrote s-something for you." Why the hell was I stuttering so much? Back when I was with Team Galactic, I had enough power and confidence to take down armies. And yet I get shaken up over a conversation with Nicolas?

"I'd love to hear it," he smiled at me.

I grabbed my guitar and took a deep breath. "Now, keep in mind this would sound better with a plugged-in electric."

"I'm ready," he said.

With that, I began to play the project I had been slaving over and making countless modifications to.

_They touch, although with icy fingertips  
>Illuminated by the frozen moon<em>

_My flawed heart still embraces the night, even as it burns out_  
><em>That feeling that glittered off in the distance for a split-second – If it's love, I'll try for that vision<em>

_The light is freed and falls through the sky, sacrificing its warmth only for hope_  
><em>The flame that's born of dying starts burns on in this, my final dream<em>

_If the sin that falls and covers everything turns to kindness, and if a thorn could become a smile_

_Like the unheard scream of a flower before it falls_  
><em>The pain that searches for the fragility of a prayer stirs the period when the two of us met<em>

_The grief and the light are swallowed up by the waves, and in the midst of all this pain, you awaken  
>This bond that could be created because we were hurt is beginning to paint over the loneliness<em>

_Pouring my life into this; with whatever wings you have left - I'm begging you, please wrap me up in them_  
><em>The light again falls though the sky, sacrificing its warmth only for hope<em>  
><em>This mistake caves in and comes to an end, and my final dream continues on<em>

I looked at him as I finished, wondering what he thought. His smile got bigger as he came over and wrapped his arms around me. "I already told you I love you, I've just been waiting for you to accept my love."

"Thank you for waiting," I told him.

~(*^*)~(*^*)~

The storm had cleared up and I went outside to look at the aftermath. Doesn't the world look beautiful after a storm has passed? I marveled at the starry sky, thinking about Nicolas. We're an official couple now, my first boyfriend. I couldn't be happier.

Suddenly, I was jumped by two people, a man and a woman. I tried to fight back, but they quickly had me subdued with a sack over my head so I couldn't see them.

How? How could they take me down so easily? I have special combat training from Team Galactic. My Pokemon were outstandingly strong, although I had left them in the building.

"My, Venus, you've grown soft," the male voice said.

"Not to mention there are two of us and only one of you," said the female.

I recognized their voices immediately, but before I could react, they slammed my head against the ground and everything went black.

**End of Chapter 16**


	18. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Ok, so I've been working on an idea that would turn this series into original fiction rather than fanfiction. Meaning that Pokemon would be replaced with animals, locations in the Pokemon world would be replaced with locations in the real world, and organizations like Team Rocket and Team Galactic would be replaced with organizations of my own design. I personally feel that this is a good step toward the future of this series. It would give me a chance to re-write and improve the original chapters to make them better and smoother. Obviously, copyrighted song lyrics would have to be removed, but I think that could also add to the descriptions of certain scenes, by describing more of the emotions in the atmosphere rather than straight out telling it in lyrics I heard on the radio that day.

I'm getting really excited about this idea, and I have almost all of the details smoothed out. I hope you are as excited about this as I am. I don't know if I will post it on fictionpress (fanfiction's sister site for original fiction works), DeviantART, strive for actual publication, or just keep it to myself. Perhaps you know that I have attempted writing an original fiction story before, last summer. That story was a conversion of Ojamajo Doremi fanfiction into original fiction, and it didn't come out very well. Only one person of all the people I let read it enjoyed it. But I feel that the Galactic Dirt series would be a much easier and smoother convert, and actually produce a good product.

Now, what does that mean for the fanfiction? Well, unfortunately for you, it means the fanfiction series will be put on hiatus. I know, I just left you on a cliffhanger, and I apologize for that, but I don't see the point of working on this right now when the original fiction version will be so much better. I may come back to this story if the original fiction idea falls through, or if I just want to give you a little more, which is why the story will only be on a hiatus and not officially canceled. I hope you are as excited about this new venture as I am, and I hope to see you again with it in the future.


End file.
